


Your Dreams Became My Plans

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai's scar is proof that Gojyo didn't screw up that night, but something still bleeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dreams Became My Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little messed up. But then, so are Gojyo and Hakkai. *g* Title taken from lyrics to Jackson Browne's "I'll Do Anything."

Gojyo couldn't get the blood to stop flowing between his fingers. Hakkai's guts were spilling out of his stomach and no matter how much shoving and pressing Gojyo did, he could not get them to stay inside his damn body. Hakkai was gonna die. He was gonna die and there wasn't a god damn thing Gojyo could do about it. He might as well have killed him himself, taken a knife and plunged it in and twisted it hard, for all the good he--

"Gojyo. Gojyo, wake up."

Gojyo opened his eyes and found Hakkai hovering over him, eyes wide with concern. Gojyo reached out and, working his way underneath Hakkai's shirt, touched his stomach. His skin was cool, intact -- not slippery-warm with blood. Gojyo shuddered in relief. "Dream, then?"

"Yes, Gojyo. A dream," Hakkai answered, easing himself down next to Gojyo, who simply could not remove his hands from Hakkai's skin, damn any awkwardness.

When Gojyo reached Hakkai's scar, strangely soft despite the ridges of mangled flesh, Gojyo's relief doubled. He had stopped the bleeding; he had shoved the intestines back in without screwing up; Hakkai had lived.

"That feels ..." Hakkai said, placing one of his own hands over Gojyo's.

"Shit. Sorry," Gojyo replied, pulling his hands away, but Hakkai stopped him.

"Let me finish," Hakkai said, in a tone that broached no disagreement, and though it was too dark in the room to see, Gojyo was certain Hakkai was smiling. Gojyo let Hakkai press his hands back against his skin. "It feels nice, Gojyo."

That was all the encouragement Gojyo's hands needed, apparently, because suddenly they were touching Hakkai everywhere -- his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his arms; wherever they could reach. Gojyo could have been mightily embarrassed except for the fact that Hakkai was touching him in return -- his face, his throat, his sides, his hips.

"What do you dream about Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, his hands finding their way to Hakkai's backside.

"Sometimes, I dream that your mother isn't the one who died."

Gojyo groaned and didn't stop when Hakkai's mouth covered his own.

 

**end**


End file.
